


13 Reasons Why

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Themes of suicide, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: After watching 13 Reasons Why I became motivated to write my own Potterverse version of it. There will be differences from the show, and book *as I have yet to read the book* .... But hopeful you will enjoy this turn of events. Takes place in the Marauders era.





	13 Reasons Why

He thought it would be terrifying, and he supposed to anyone else it would be. But as he stared up at the night sky, the sensation of falling coming over him, he felt calmer than he ever had felt in his entire life. That in itself was terrifying … That he knew he should be afraid, but he wasn’t. The anticipation leading up to this … That was what had scared him. But now … when the choice had been made … He felt calm … he felt at peace … He felt-

~1~

Lily walked numbly into the Great Hall, the banners above still black as they had been since Severus’ body had been found a few weeks ago. It still didn’t feel real. To think that she’d been angry with him all summer, over a stupid word … and now … She jerked slightly as someone slammed into her, her books falling to the ground.

“Hey, watch where you’re going,” she said, turning to see Sirius passing her.

“Yeah …” Sirius said. “Sorry.” He turned back toward the Gryffindor table and Lily frowned. Sirius looked … Bad. Which was very odd for him. He had dark bags under his eyes. She watched him sit at the table with James.

She shook her head and went over to Mary McDonald who seemed to be picking at her food more than actually eating it. “Hey Mary.”

Mary glanced up at her. She looked tired, if not a bit grouchy and she wondered what was up. Some people in her classes were acting strangely lately. Even the Marauders weren’t up to their usual antics. She knew that with Severus’ death things would be different. The new counselor in the school, the teachers constantly talking about watching out for the signs. Every time she thought about what she’d missed. Had there been any signs?

Then again … Looking back now, after the deed was done. There were plenty of signs. The destructive behaviour, the sudden removal of his personal things. He hadn’t been doodling in this textbook as he had. “Notes” as he’d said … The marauders couldn’t knock his notes out of his books if his notes were part of the book themselves. It had been logical, though she found it a bit quirky.

“Hey, Lily.” Mary said. “Hey look, um … I have to go.” She said tossing her fork down onto her plate and she got up, leaving before Lily even had a chance to respond.

“Right … Okay.” Lily said now picking at her own food. Was Severus’ death really weighing on the school this much? No one ever seemed to care about Severus through school but now that he’s dead …. Suddenly they all cared. The only ones who still seemed to be laughing as if nothing had happened, were the ones Severus had called his friends. The damn death eaters. Though two of them seemed to be acting strange, as if they were hiding something, the others … They didn’t care.

It angered Lily that Severus had chosen them over her … Even when she’d stopped being friends with him, she still cared … She did … She worried about him all summer, with no reprieve from his father and more than once she wanted to ring him up and invite him over. But she couldn’t … Not after what he’d called her. And now … Maybe that one phone call could have changed things.

She shook her head, slamming her own fork onto the plate so hard it clattered onto the ground. She collected her school bags and left the great hall, a few people watching her as she left, her red curls bouncing around her.

She had potions first class, and all she could think about was that she wouldn’t be able to sit next to Severus anymore … She couldn’t even think of their fight anymore. All she could think about was the fact that they’d been best friends. Had sat next to each other in every single one of their classes. And even if they had fought, when Severus was here, that was still an option. They’d fought before … They’d made up every time, and things went back to normal … But no … That was no longer an option.

Instead of heading to potions class as she was supposed to, she made her way up to Gryffindor tower, walking past a few seventh years in the common room who were on their spare, and ran up the steps to her room, slamming the door behind her.

It was so unfair … She threw her bag onto the ground and sighed, sitting down on her bed, and she felt something slide on the sunken mattress, hitting her hip. She looked down at a shoe box that she knew hadn’t been there before. It was muggle shoe box … One from a ‘Dime a dozen’ shoe store, the local shoe store near her house that sold cheap shoes.

She looked at it curiously before she pulled the top off. Inside was a piece of paper with her name on it, and fourteen cassette tapes. She pulled the first one out to see a number one on the front. The second a number three. The third a number five, all scratched into the plastic, almost angrily, little frays of plastic pushed out around where the knife had scrapped.

She looked at it curiously wondering who’d given it to her. Still … The tapes had to have something on them, didn’t they? And yet, she had nothing to play them on. She put the lid back on the box and looked around the room before an idea came to her.

She shoved the box under her bed and ran back down the stairs. “Hey, Clinton. Have you seen Regulus anywhere?” She asked. Clinton looked at her confused a moment before he nodded.

“Uh, yeah … Study hall, why?” He asked. Before he could answer she was out the door and down the stairs towards the study hall. She ran into the room, out of breath and forced herself to walk as Professor McGonagall walked up the aisle, her back turned towards her. She snuck around of the tables and sat down next to Regulus.

“Hey Regulus … I need to ask a favour.” She said. “Can I borrow your Walkman?” She asked. Regulus looked at her, his eyebrow raised.

“A Gryffindor asking a Slytherin for a favour?” He asked, a bit of a smirk on his face as his two friends laughed. “Why do you need it?” He asked.

“I just …” Lily didn’t know what was on those tapes and the last thing she wanted was the Slytherin’s finding out about … Whatever it was. “I have some of my dad's old tapes in my bag, but I forgot my walkman at home. I was feeling a bit homesick so I wanted to listen to them.”

“We’re only barely over a month into the school year and you’re already feeling homesick, Evans?” He asked, chuckling slightly.

“Look, can I borrow it or not?” She asked getting annoyed. God, all these Slytherin’s were the same … Then again, hadn’t stereotyping been a part of what had killed her friend … Perhaps. She didn’t know.

Regulus regarded her for a moment before he nodded, pulling the device out of his bag. “Yeah … Sure.”

“What?” One of his friends asked. “You’re going to let this mudblood use your stuff? Why do you have that muggle contraption anyway?”

Regulus shrugged. “I’m going through a rebellious phase. My parents hate it.” He said with another laugh as Lily took the Walkman.

“Thank you.” She said before heading back upstairs. She checked the back of it to make sure it actually had batteries in it. It did …

She got upstairs to her room and closed the door again, finding the room still empty, thank Merlin for small mercies. She climbed up onto the bed, pulling the box out from under it and pulled out the first tape. She looked at the scratched number before she stuck it into the Walkman, placed the headphones on her ears, and hit play.

 _“Hey it's Severus. Severus Snape.”_ Lily immediately hit pause, tears springing to her eyes. That was Severus’ voice … Her Severus … She looked down at the Walkman in her hands.

“Bloody hell …” She said, usually not one to swear but in this instance it seemed to merit a good expletive. It couldn’t be … It had to be a joke. Someone disguising his voice to sound like him. But no … His voice was so distinct, she would know it anywhere, even if she hadn’t known him so well. _“Don't adjust your whatever device you're hearing this on. It's me, live and in stereo. No return engagements, no encore, and this time absolutely no requests. Get a snack, settle in. Because I'm about to tell the story of my life. More specifically, why my life ended. And if you're listening to this tape ... You're one of the reasons why. I'm not saying which tape brings you into the story, but fear not if you receive this lovely little box, your name will pop up. I promise. Anyway the rules here are pretty simp-”_ Lily jumped so high she nearly fell off the bed as she looked up at Julie, her thumb slamming on the pause button.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Julie said. “We said your name like, five times. Potions let out early … Something about an emergency staff meeting.” She said, noticing Lily’s deer in headlights look and the tears in her eyes. “Are you okay?” She asked.

Lily wiped her nose with her fingers and nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I’m just … Listening to some of my dad's old tapes.” She said. “I’m fine. Just getting a bit nostalgic.”

“Okay, well, me and Mary were going to head down to the lake, did you want to come?” Julie asked.

“No, no I’m fine here, thanks.” She said as Mary completely ignored her and got her things from her own bed area. “I’ll see you guys later.” She said sitting against her headboard. She watched the two put their books away, gather a few things before leaving the room. She closed the curtains of her bed around them, used her wand to ward them shut so she would be undisturbed, rewound the tape just slight and pressed play on the Walkman again.

_“the rules here are pretty simple, there are only 2, rule number one you listen, number 2 you pass it on. Hopefully neither one will be easy. If it were, I would have written a letter. When you're done listening to all 13 sides, because there are 13 sides to every story rewind the tapes, put them back in the box, and pass them onto the next person. Or don't, it's up to you, I'll never know. Or will I? See in case you're tempted to break the rules ... Understand that I did make a copy of these tapes, and I left them with a trusted individual, who, if this package doesn't make it through all of you, will release those copies in a very public manner. This was not a spur of the moment decision. Do not take me for granted ... Not again. "_

Lily stopped the tape again, staring down at it. Again? Why the hell was she on these tapes? What did she ever do to him? There was only one option … Listen.


End file.
